


Mama Tiger Knows Best

by darth_stitch



Series: He Blows It Eight-To-The-Bar (In Boogie Rhythm) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, the steve/bucky is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All right, Rogers, that handsome fella of yours better appreciate how we’re keeping you safe for him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Tiger Knows Best

So they all call her Mama Tiger. 

It sounds like a joke.

It isn’t. 

Her real name is Elsa (no, really, it _is_ her name, not a stage name) but her family left Austria a long time ago and her parents have been kept busy bringing relatives over to the States and helping them stay here instead for quite a long while now.  Especially now. 

From all accounts, it isn’t safe to be there anymore - especially for their people.  The last of her cousins will be arriving this week. 

She’s part of the stage act because, of course, she’s beautiful, she has a good figure, she knows how to sing and dance and she’s pretty much the woman who wrangles all of them together - keep the younger girls away from the foxes, walk Rogers through his lines.  It’s good money, of course, but at the same time, it’s for the war effort too.

She can’t join the army, can’t exactly pick up a gun and march all the way to Berlin to sock Hitler on the jaw (although, in point of fact, Mama Tiger is a damn good shot).  But she can help put “bullets in the barrel of their best guys’ guns.”

She had her misgivings about Rogers, at first but Penny vouched for him and yeah, she could see it - there’s a certain sweetness and earnestness to him that you can’t fake.  He’s hilariously awkward in the first couple of shows until she takes him in hand, gets him to actually _project_ that marvelous earnestness and sincerity and make it work for him. 

The audience loves it.  Eventually, Rogers learns to relax and have fun with the whole ridiculous cornball cheesiness of it all. 

The only thing is that Rogers is a trouble magnet like you wouldn’t believe.  Face and body like that, you’d think a man would at least know how to talk to the ladies.

Penny dies laughing when Mama Tiger mentions it.  Apparently, _nope_.

Anyway, it’s Mama Tiger who has to save Rogers from more than one man-eating hussy, keeping a straight face when he gets all flustered and blushy and stammering.  When Penny teases him that she’s gonna run tattling to “Bucky,” Rogers yelps and Mama has to wade in to keep the children from squabbling.

Bucky, huh?  When Rogers shyly shows her his sketches of Bucky, she whistles low. 

"All right, Rogers, that handsome fella of yours better appreciate how we’re keeping you safe for him."

_"Mama!"_

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** Um. Yeah.  So [tygermama](http://tmblr.co/mIVIFdWJhpBzI3oYSkajvBA) apparently snuck into my head and now she’s the head of the USO Chorus Girls.  And then I had to make up a name and history to go with.  EEP?


End file.
